


Angels and Demons

by Elliyora



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopting dogs together, Adoption, Autistic Nico di Angelo, Baking, Blind dogs, Connie rogers - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Creepypasta, Demigod stuff, Doby doggers - Freeform, Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Gay, Gen, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Puppies, Richard "doby" doggers - Freeform, Science magic baby, Singing, Softness, Sweet, Sweetness, Third base creepypasta, Two gay dads, domestic life, grandma, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and Tobias Erin Rogers somehow end up with a child in their care. How will the young couple fair in a hectic life as fathers? Who knows? Wait and see...
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Nico di Angelo/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Repercussions of Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something new...

"Toby, what you did was beyond foolish, beyond idiotic, beyond moronic. I-!" Nico stopped his rant as he saw his husband flinch.

He lowered his gaze and slowly took a deep breath in to calm himself.

"Sorry, Tobes. Sorry for yelling. I care about you, okay? You're my husband. You need to be careful and not leap to my rescue whenever I'm in harms way," he gently put a hand on Toby's shoulder. "Mi Passero, I would be lost without you." 

"Yeah, but Neeks-!" Toby started. 

"No. Toby, if I had lost you in that fight, I wouldn't know what I would do," Nico softly wrapped a bandage around Toby's injured hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, love. I was frustrated. I do, so deeply, love you, and I want you to be safe. With all of my heart. You can understand that, can't you?"

Toby nodded lightly. 

"And I want you to be safe too," Toby smiled. "That's why I did it. I couldn't stand it if that guy hurt you - that mad scientist was getting far too close to comfort for my liking and so I just--what happened to your hand?" 

"My what?" Nico looked at his own hand and noticed the little, cat-scratch sized gash that sat on the back of it. "Huh. Must've happened in the fight, I guess…"

"You okay, spooky?" 

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Complaining about me being careful, and you're running about with cuts like that?" Toby cheekily grinned. "Hippogriff, that's what you are."

"What?" Nico laughed. 

"A Hippogriff."

"Toby, don't you mean a hypocrite?" Nico asked gently. 

"Perhaps..." Toby said suspiciously. 

Chuckling lightly, Nico shook his head. By the gods, did he love this man. 

Toby nodded and moved into a comfortable position on their shared bed. The two young men - both in their early twenties and well into a functional relationship - lay in each other's arms as they remained blissfully unaware of the events unfolding at their previous destination. 

Henrick smiled as he slid the last two vials of blood into his machine. Soon, he would have the greatest possible creation alive. The child of a demigod, created solely from blood itself - it was a work of genius. Then again, he was a genius.

He had went to hell and back to get the samples from the two proud… Fathers… and now his greatest creation would finally be complete. 

Henrick had one of his hands wrapped in a bandage with blood seemingly soaking through it. His figure was pale, skeletal. He looked like death itself, but he had to keep going with his work. 

Soon, he would be able to create anything he wanted with the press of a button. Soon, the world would be his for the taking. Soon, he could-! 

He waited silently for the machine to complete its process. While his mouth made no words, his mind was aflutter with various thoughts that buzzed around constantly like flies to sugar. 

After five minutes that seemed like eternity itself, the doors opened and his creation stepped out. The child had pale olive skin and dark eyes. He looked no older than three and stood quite short and thin. His hair - a mess of two varying shades of brown - flopped over his face. 

The child timidly stepped out and cowered away from the strange man. He hid underneath a table and kept to himself. 

"Finally… My magnum opus… The greatest human in existence."

The door to his laboratory was thrust open by a man with his face covered by a mask. Selvent was tackled to the ground and held down by the larger man. 

He felt something sharp, something cold press against his neck. 

As the life left his eyes, all he could see was the mask of the man who brought his destruction. All he could feel was the gush of blood from his neck. It was all he could do. 

"Who's this?" Masky asked as he saw the small child cower underneath a table. 

He read a file placed upon the desk and saw the two familiar names that were scrawled upon the pages. 

His eyes widened, and he picked up the small child into his arms. This was an interesting development...

Oh, crap. Were Toby and Nico in for quite the surprise when he got there. 


	2. Morning alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be morning time.

As the morning sun rose, and the alarm screamed out its warnings, Toby's brown eyes fluttered open. He yawned lightly and stretched. 

Slapping the clock, it quickly shut up. He fell back into bed and lay his head on the pillow. The ceiling was rather interesting, with all of the little bumps that he saw... 

Nico groaned in response to the sudden lack of warmth and turned over sleepily. 

"Morning, Lovey," Toby murmured. 

"Mornin'..." Nico mumbled back with a light smile on his face. 

"You wanna get up?" 

"Not yet," Nico rolled back over and wrapped his arms around Toby. "The first thing I want to do is spend an hour with my husband in bed. Minimum."

"C'mon, babe," Toby chuckled. "We need to get up. We've already had a-" Toby paused to yawn. "We've already had a lie-in today."

"And?" Nico asked. "I'm the big scary ghost king. I can do what I want."

"Yeah, but breakfast cannot be made in bed," Toby explained. "Cuddles can only keep you so satisfied before the cannibalism decides to set in."

Nico chuckled as Toby rambled on. "So if you don't want to be eaten, I suggest that we get up and have some food."

"Fine…" Nico murmured. "But later on, we're getting that cuddle."

Toby smiled as he slid out of bed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, babes."

Nico nodded and pecked Toby's cheek.

The two got up and grabbed some clothes to throw on. Toby decided to adorn a big, baggy Brown hoody and a pair of black skinny jeans. It was what most expected of him, but hey - it was a classic. 

Nico, however, wound up with a white and red Hawaiian shirt - one that his mother in law had brought him back from the last trip she had taken with her girlfriend - and some denim shorts. He slid on the black cat slippers that Toby had bought him, and he was ready to fight the day itself. 

"Really?" Toby chuckled. "You're dressing like that? The big, scary ghost king, has decided to wear his fluffiest cat slippers, shorts and a floral top?" 

"What? It's a statement."

Toby nodded and left the room. Nico quickly followed suit. 

"I'm just saying, it's for ironic-!" 

"Sure, babe," Toby rolled his eyes and chuckled as he went to the front door. 

There, stood soaked and looking as annoyed as humanly possible, was Masky with a small child that he held in his arms. 

"Masky? What're you doing? What's the-!" 

"Selvent made this, Toby," Masky explained. "Somehow, he's a clone of you and Nico."

"What?" Nico asked. "A clone… how, he wouldn't have any-!" 

He looked at Toby's bandage-wrapped hand and groaned. His gaze then fell to his own and he slapped a hand to his forehead. 

The small child held in Masky's arms wriggled. He couldn't have been much older than three, but that wouldn't make any sense. They just fought last night, how could the clone be a toddler? 

"I have no idea how he did it, but I got rid of the machine he used to make him." Masky bluntly said. "So no more babies like this guy."

The small child wriggled about and let out a little whine. 

"Y-you wanna get down?" Toby asked the little one. 

He nodded and stretched his short arms out to Toby. Masky gently put the little boy down, who slowly toddled over to Toby. 

"He's cute…" Masky smiled underneath his mask. 

"Yeah…" Toby nodded. 

Nico silently processed all of the new information that had been thrown his way. Somehow, he now had a clone toddler child... thing with his husband… 

"Hey, Toby?" Nico asked. 

Toby hummed and looked up at his husband. The child also stared up at him with two big mismatched eyes. It was rather sweet, if Nico were to be completely honest. 

"Why don't we adopt the little guy?" 


	3. What's in a name?

The small child stared up at Nico with his large, brown eyes. He had such an innocence to them that he wondered if he had possessed at that age. Toby shifted on the balls of his feet. Masky had slipped out from sight as soon as the idea had been brought up. He didn't want to get in the middle of a domestic. 

"Adoption?" Toby asked. He smiled nervously. "Nico, we've only been married for two years. I don't know…"

"Come on, Toby," Nico softly held Toby's hand in his own. He gently squeezed it. "I just… I just feel that this is the right thing to do. The little guy needs someone. And we can be that."

Toby glanced at the nervous child who clung to Nico's leg. His fingers gripped the fabric that covered them. It was as if he was terrified that Nico would run off somewhere if he let go. Honestly, it was quite like himself as a child. It was sweet in a way… 

"I don't know…" Toby squeezed his arm with his hand. "I mean, kids are a big commitment, and you know that I didn't have the best childhood…"

"Toby," Nico pressed a kiss to Toby's pale cheek. "I know that you'll be amazing. And besides, you are so much more than the pain you've felt."

He let go of Toby's hand and gave him a gentle smile - cautious and nervous, but still full of love. 

Toby's heart gave in as he saw the small child waddle beside him and tug at his hand. The little boy raised his hands up, it was quite an obvious sign for what he wanted, and he pursed his lips. 

"You want up, little guy?" Toby asked. 

The little one nodded. Toby paused for a second to think. His mind was clouded in thought for a few moments before he gave his answer. 

"Alright," Toby said to both his husband and his child. 

Nico's smile lit up as their son settled in Toby's arms and comfortably nestled close to his heart. 

Toby and Nico sat with a sheet of paper as they brainstormed names for their little one. Their son sat between them as they debated names back and forth with each other. 

"So we've decided that Richard and Kevin are off the table?" Nico asked. 

"Yep, no questions asked," Toby nodded. "As are Mario, Liam, and Conner."

"What about Edward?" Nico asked. 

"Edward?" Toby mused. 

"Yeah, like that guy from the movie - you know the one I mean."

"Edward Di Angelo-Rogers?" 

Both took a look at their son and shook their heads. Scratching the name off of the sheet, Nico swirled the pen in the air. 

"Peter?" 

"Toby, are you trying to name our son after Spiderman?" Nico smiled. 

"Maybe…" Toby grinned back. 

"Peter Di Angelo-Rogers? Nah…"

"You're right. Doesn't fit," Toby shook his head. "Doesn't feel like it's him."

The small child tapped on the table and scribbled something in crayon on the sheet of paper he had been given. 

"Very nice, my little teddy bear," Toby smiled. "Wait…"

"Teddy?" Nico asked. "Like, as in Theodore?" 

Toby nodded and smiled. "Theodore Di Angelo-Rogers. It sounds nice."

"You like that, baby boy?" Nico asked their son. "You wanna be Teddy?" 

Teddy nodded his head and giggled. 

"Our little Teddy bear…" Toby smiled as he slid their son onto his lap. 

Quite frankly, everything felt perfect until the door was knocked and an all too familiar voice called out to Toby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Just,,, please.


	4. Familial ties are the strongest of all.

"Mom?" Toby asked as he answered the door. 

"Toby, hon," Connie embraced her only child. "You didn't answer me last night. I got worried. I know that you and Nico have this whole… Secret life thing that the two of you have going on, but that doesn't mean that I can't be a part of it."

"Last night?" Toby asked.

Connie nodded. "About seven. You stopped responding. I'm not lying when I say that it scared me."

Toby's mind fell back to the events that partook the previous night. He was drawn back to Nico's lips pressed to his neck. He felt his face erupt into a violent red at the thought of what him and his husband got up to. 

"L-let's just say that the events of last night are better off left-!" 

"Babe?" Nico asked from his hidden seat in the kitchen. "Who's at the door?"

"Just me, Nico," Connie called back to her son in law.

"Oh, hey Con!" Nico responded. 

"Sorry I came over early, I just got a little bit worried is all."

She stepped into the kitchen and saw the small child who peered out to her from the kitchen table. Teddy gazed up at the older woman with his heterochromic eyes. 

"Toby, who is-?" 

"Mom, meet your grandson," Toby explained to his mother. "Teddy."

Teddy smiled and waved a little hand awkwardly at the older woman. 

"You two… How? What? When?" Connie asked, entirely flabbergasted by her son's announcement. 

"We're just as shocked as you, Ma," Toby softly said. "Long story short, science guy made a little kid out of our dna, boom- here's the baby."

Connie, visibly confused and unsure, simply nodded. 

"I see…"

Toby poured out a cup of tea for his mother, and slid the mug before her. 

"Sorry about the surprise, we honestly just found out about him this morning too," Nico said. "But he is our biological child - technically. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Connie nodded and pursed her lips in thought. 

"I see…"

Teddy doodled on a sheet of paper absent-mindedly as he was zoned out in his own little world, beyond their needs. 

"He's certainly quiet…" Connie noted. "Then again, you were like that at his age, Toby."

"I was?" Toby asked. 

Connie nodded. "It was easier to get you quiet than to start you talking. I was afraid you'd never speak, but you surprised us all."

She turned to her son in law. "What about you, Nico?" 

"What about me?" Nico asked. 

"Were you quite loud at his age?" Connie elaborated. "Or were you silent?" 

Nico paused to think for a few seconds. What few memories he did have of his earliest days were quite fuzzy, vague, hidden… He didn't remember much. "I don't think so… But then again, that was about seventy-odd years ago."

He continued further with his thought. "When I was about ten, though… I was quite the talkative little guy," he smiled in recollection. "There was one time when I saw a manticore, and I told him - well, I was a snappy little guy, so I told him that he could take his army and shove it up his-!" 

Teddy stared at his father as he awaited the end of the fascinating story he was told. 

Nico luckily caught himself before he could utter the very same profanity that his ten year old self had been denied the right to screan. "I can tell you it another time…"

Connie nodded and chuckled. Teddy frowned, unsatisfied but still understanding that his father would conclude it another time. 

Connie finished her cup of tea and slid it over to the sink. 

"Well, loved the chat but I must be going. An energetic boxer waits for no woman," she smiled. "And Moose is no exception."

Nico and Toby nodded. Teddy gave a gentle wave to his grandmother and went back to drawing - he had stories to create, after all. 

With the door closed, Nico sighed and smiled. 

"Finally, we can be alone…" Toby walked over to his husband and held Nico close. "You, me, and our son."

"That feels so weird to hear you say."

"Yeah. But it also just feels… So right, you know?" Toby asked. 

Nico nodded as the two of the walked back into the kitchen.

The pair were greeted by the warm sight of Teddy asleep with his head on the table. Their hearts melted at the sight of the sweet, little boy - their precious little boy - so sweet and safe in their home. 

Toby picked up the small child from his chair. Teddy nestled closer into Toby and hummed under his breath. The two carried him into the spare bedroom they had and slowly slid him under the covers. 

The curtains were closed and a lamp was dimly turned on. Hopefully, that would keep their little guy feeling safe in bed for a while. 

The living room was silent as they lay on the couch. 

"Fatherhood suits you, you know?" Nico said as he gently rubbed Toby's chest. "You're such a softy, it works."

Toby blushed lightly. 

"And I wouldn't have you any other way…" Nico whispered lightly into his husband's ear before he softly placed his warm lips against Toby's. 


	5. Overloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico experiences sensory Overload. What fun.

Nico lay in bed as he hid within his cabin. Everyone was too loud outside, everything was too bright. Quite frankly, anything outside of his cabin was too much. He had dealt with sensory overload many a time, but nothing could compare to it this time.

Toby slid into the room and shut the door. He softly padded over to his husband.

"Baby..?" Toby whispered. "You okay..? You didn't show up to lunch. Teddy, Hazel and I got a little worried."

Nico groaned and rolled over onto his side. 

"Neeks?" Toby asked. "Overload?"

Nico nodded and nestled his head further into his pillow. He needed the comfort of the black sheets.

"Do you want me to cuddle you?"

Nico shook his head. He didn't want to be touched. 

"Okay. Want some water from the mess hall?"

Nico paused for a second, then nodded. It wouldn't be so bad to have a drink.

"Alright. Be back soon."

Teddy sat at the Hades table with Hazel. He slapped his hands onto the surface and smiled at the noise it made -slap, slap, slap. He looked up as his father filled a cup with water. 

"What's wrong with Nico?" Hazel asked, slightly upset at her brother's obvious absence. 

"Overload. He just needs some peace and quiet. Gonna bring him some water, then I'll come back. You okay, Haze?"

"I'll live," she shrugged. "Nico's gotten care for himself."

Teddy smiled at his dad and nodded his head. He was alright too.

"Super, little guy. Daddy'll be back soon, okay?" 

Teddy nodded once more. Hopefully Papa would come back as well. Toby ruffled his hair and smiled as he headed towards the Hades cabin.

Nico rocked back and forth lightly in his bed. He fidgeted with his skeleton ring as he did so. It helped ground him, and it always managed to calm him down. 

"Glad you're a little better, babe," Toby sat the glass on Nico's bedside table. "I'll come back when we're going home, okay?"

Nico nodded and smiled. 

"Love you," Toby smiled as he shut the door.

Nico felt that he really was lucky to have a husband who understood his neurological disorder so well. Of course, it wasn't called that back then. When he was little, he was just called stupid. He couldn't understand things that others could, he couldn't deal with the noise.

He was lucky that the label "autism" existed nowadays.


	6. Babysitting adventures I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy gets babysat. What can go wrong in a couple hours? The first of two parts.

Leo Valdez's phone rang at fifteen minutes past seven in the morning. It was a ludicrous time to awaken him from his slumber! He needed his beauty sleep, after all. 

Sleepily, he lifted the phone to his ear and answered.

"Hello..?" Leo yawned.

"Leo? You there?" Came Nico's voice from the other side.

"Just got up, death breath," he chuckled to himself. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen, Valdez. And listen good-!"

"Well," Leo calmly corrected Nico.

"What?"

"It's "listen well"," he explained. "Just saying..."

"Whatever. Look, Toby and I both have things going on today, and we need someone to watch something… precious to us."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

He hoped that it wasn't some kind of treasure or thing that every monster in a twenty mile radius would want to collect.

"We'll explain when we get there, capisce?"

At times like these, Nico sounded like a mobster from the thirties (I mean, it made sense to Leo at least). It made him laugh slightly.

"Clear as crystal, your royal ghostliness," Leo gave a mock salute that he hoped Carrie's over the phone. 

On the other end, Nico grumbled something and a light laugh was heard from Toby. 

"Leo, this is serious. You need to be responsible about this. We are entrusting you with the most important thing to us."

"I understand completely, Ghosty," Leo said as he shuffled over to his drawers. "Keep the thing safe, wait for you to get back."

"Good. Glad you can understand."

"You're lucky I'm not busy today," he joked. "Usually everyone's lining up for a piece of the big V."

""Big V"?" Nico asked with a chuckle.

"What? It's a title." He thought for a second. "Like you with your "ghost king" thing."

"Okay, whatever, Valdez. See you in about…" he paused, as if looking at a clock. "Fifteen minutes. And put away anything dangerous, please. Tools and the like. We don't want any accidents happening."

"Alright, ghosty. Bye."

Leo chuckled lightly and threw on his favourite t-shirt. The grey fabric was from a band he could find no existence of, but he still liked it. The logo was a white rabbit, and the text surrounding it said "Galaxy Hopper - Underworld Tour". Perhaps it was a ghost band. Or a demigod band. A band of Satyrs performing death metal, perhaps. That would be cool…

He closed up his workshop and hid any of his spare tools from sight. That would do it…

The doorbell rang and Leo rushed to answer it. There, with a blue backpack, were Nico, Toby, and a tiny child. The small boy was no older than three, and he clung to Nico's hand like his life depended on it. He looked up at Leo, before turning his gaze to Toby.

"Valdez, I want you to meet our son, Teddy."

Leo nodded and welcomed the three of them in.

As Teddy's care guides were explained, - his routines, his favourite things, anything to help with the separation anxiety - he couldn't shake the hostility in Nico's eyes.

"And just remember, Valdez," Nico growled. "If anything - and I mean anything - happens to Teddy, hardly anything would contain my wrath."

Toby put a hand on Nico's shoulder and eased him up. "Babe, relax with the crazy gaze. I'll be back later for him. Have fun."

"And be good."

Teddy nodded gently to his father.

"Teddy, darling, I didn't mean you," Nico said as his gaze was fixated on Leo. 

Leo gulped and nodded. He waved off the two parents and lead Teddy into the living room.

"Okay, so while your folks are away, how about we watch…" he shuffled about in a DVD drawer for a film appropriate for a toddler. "... Stitch has a Glitch?"

It was a Disney film that Leo hazily remembered. But hey, what damage would one little cartoon be able to put on this little guy? How bad could a film about a little blue alien be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to kudos and comment. It is fuel for us writers. Also, check out the tumblr for this fanfic and interact with it for more fun.


	7. Babysitting adventures II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

Apparently, a film about a little blue alien could be very, very bad. Why did Disney hide a very blatant suicide metaphor in a movie for kids? Why did the little blue alien have to get hurt? Why, Disney?

Teddy had a scared look on his face as Stitch lay on the screen in Lilo's arms, still and silent. Teddy looked up at Leo, with a face that said "why did you do this to me?". Leo gulped, perhaps he could change the movie over?

Before he could, however, the little blue guy started talking again (wasn't he dead?).

"Stitch not bad… Stitch… Fluffy!"

In the film, everyone celebrated the blue furball's revival. Teddy's fear was quickly washed away as the ending song played happily in the background with the characters dancing. Leo wiped the sweat off his brow and let out a breath he didn't know he held. Thank the gods. 

After the credits started to roll, Leo popped out the disk and put it back in its box. He then slid the box among the rest of his collection - in the "upsetting" segment, rather than "animation", because that film deserved it! - and fell onto his sofa.

"So what do you want to do now? Your dad's not gonna be back for another… twenty five minutes, I should say. Want a snack?"

Teddy nodded and smiled.

The two went up the stairs to the kitchen together, and smiled as Leo told jokes that Teddy didn't really understand all that well. 

"Right. I don't know what you want, so just like, I don't know…" Leo looked about and saw a silver bell on his counter. "Ding this when you hear something you want."

Teddy nodded and sat down on a stool in Leo's kitchen.

"Okay, we have… dried banana chips…" 

Teddy's bell remained silent. 

"Uh… raisins? Some… some chips? Crackers. Dried apple slices. Hard candies."

Teddy still gave no response.

"Crickets for Fes- what are these doing here?" Leo pulled out the Tupperware tub and put it on the counter. 

Walking over to his fridge, he looked around. "I could give you some… cheese?" Leo looked over to see Teddy shake his head. "No cheese. Uh…"

As he stuck his head into the fridge to look for something snack-like for the child, he didn't notice Teddy wander over to the bag that his fathers left.

Teddy pulled out the little snack that his dad put in - a small packet of Paluzskis - and opened it.

"Well, there's not much else here kid, except for…" he looked up and saw the boy's absence. "Teddy…?"

Looking around the kitchen and surrounding few areas, Teddy was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom was empty, his bedroom lacked the little boy (oh gods, did that feel wrong to think), and even his workshop had an absence of Teddy.

"Teddy?" Leo called out. "Theodore Di Angelo-Rogers! This is not funny anymore!"

Oh gods, Nico had sworn him to protect this kid and he was already lost. His head would probably be served to some cannibal on a silver platter, or some sick Freddy looking guy would come in the night and back him to pieces. Oh, gods. He hoped that whatever death Nico had in store was painless and-!

Teddy waddled to his side and tugged onto his jeans. In his hand was an empty wrapper of some kind and he had a small smile on his face.

"Teddy! Where've you been?" Leo asked, half out of fear and half out of relief.

Teddy pointed to the stairs.

"Down in the den?"

Teddy nodded.

"Why? And why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "And - what is that?"

Teddy handed Leo the wrapper. He read it over slowly a few times before he understood.

"Was this what you wanted to eat?"

Teddy nodded once more.

"I see… you could've shown me at least…"

Teddy gave an apologetic look to Leo, who soon folded.

"Apology accepted, baby ghost," Leo smiled. "Now how about we watch something funny until your dad comes back for ya?"

When Toby entered the den, he didn't know what to expect. Perhaps a murder scene, or perhaps the two napping. He didn't expect to see Teddy and Leo watching an episode of some English sitcom together. And - was that Mister Bean?

"Baldrick, the cocker spaniel,  
please!" Yelled out a character on the screen, to which the audience went crazy.

Toby cleared his throat and Teddy's head shot up to him. Leo paused the DVD and let Teddy give his dad a hug.

"Oh, hey," Leo said. "He's been fine."

"I see…" Toby nodded. "Did you have fun, Teddy?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. 

"That's great, bud!" Toby smiled. "Was he any trouble?"

"No, not really. We had a good time watching some movies and stuff."

Toby nodded and grabbed Teddy's bag. Teddy got up, ready to follow his dad.

Before Teddy could travel up the stairs, however, he gave Leo a soft hug.

"Thanks, little guy," Leo smiled.

Teddy nodded and quickly ran up to meet his dad.

Leo smiled. Teddy was a cute kid. He didn't really think much of kids before he babysat Teddy, but now that he had had a shot of babysitting one, he knew one thing about them that he didn't really before…

He didn't want one. He was much more happy with F3stus the (sadly bearded, not metal) dragon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Leo did name his pet bearded dragon F3stus. It is not a typo.


	8. Dog gone it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Nico have a conversation. What could it be about?

Toby let his gaze fall over to Nico gently as he lay back on the couch. Their little family was so perfect. He had the love of his life right by his side, and they were raising a child together. It was perfect. Or, almost perfect he should say. 

Even though he had a husband he adored and a son who was full of innocence and joy, he still felt… empty. It was as if something was missing from this stereotypical family unit. And he knew exactly what.

"Babe?" Toby asked. 

Nico raised his head and hummed in a questioning manner.

"Why don't we get a dog?"

"A dog?" Nico asked. "Why?"

"They're a good pet. And they're relaxing. There are so many benefits to-!"

"No, I was just wondering what brought this on."

"Uh…" Toby scratched the back of his neck. "I was just thinking, you know?"

"That's dangerous," Nico joked.

Toby chuckled and continued. "And anyway, wouldn't it feel more like a home if we had a little pet here?"

Nico thought back to his own childhood. There were a few animals he had found, but never ones he got to keep. It might be nice to have one of his own…

"Alright. So are we getting a… baby dog..? Is that what you call it?"

"You mean a puppy?" Toby asked. "I don't think that would be manageable. I say we should adopt an older dog - maybe a retired one."

"A retired dog?"

"Yeah, like former racing greyhounds," Toby explained. "My mom's uncle had one. He was a pretty cool dog."

Nico nodded. 

"So how do we do this?"

Toby smiled. "We can research! There are tons of adoption charities. Shelters. Sanctuaries. Stuff like that."

"You really know this stuff, don't you?"

"Well, what can I say?" Toby asked. "I love dogs."

Nico smiled as the two made their way to the computer. They looked up a few websites to help and looked them over.

"That one's good," Nico pointed out. "Reasonable fees, spays and neuters all animals. Microchips animals. Supports local wildlife conservation efforts. They're perfect."

"And they're kinda close. Wanna book an appointment to visit them?"

"You know it, babe," Nico smiled and kissed Toby's cheek.

With that, the pair booked a visit to Barking Dogs Retirement Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doggos are good.


	9. Doggy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is planned for little Teddy. What shall happen? Oh oh

"Morning, Teddy bear," Nico smiled as Teddy shuffled into the kitchen. 

He hoped that Teddy would notice the bowl by the fridge he had bought that morning.

Teddy nodded and slipped into his chair.

"We've got a big day planned out, so eat quickly," Toby said. He slid Teddy his pancakes - dog shaped - and smiled. "Some shopping. And then we're going somewhere special."

Teddy's eyes lit up at that.

"But only when you finish your breakfast."

Teddy nodded and began to eat the breakfast pastries his papa made.

The first stop that they made was to the grocery store - the trip was boring, as it usually was. But they went into an aisle that they never normally did. It confused Teddy somewhat. 

"This would be fun, wouldn't it?" Toby asked as he held the dog toy up to him.

Teddy shrugged. Probably. Any dog would like a toy. 

They went about like that for a little bit longer. Some dog food, a roll of bags, and some treats. It was strange, but they were probably just getting something for Grandma. Or for Grandpa (as Cerberus was a really big fan of the treats chosen, as opposed to Moose). 

Their next stop for the day was a pet store. A large dog bed was slid into their trolley and so were a few more bowls. Some toys were thrown in too. It was rather strange…

"And your total comes to..." the cashier read the number off of the register and smiled as the money was exchanged.

Teddy didn't think too much of the hushed voices shared by his fathers and the cashier, they were probably just talking about boring grownup stuff.

He was more focussed on the adoption station at the back, filled with cats and dogs in need of homes. Perhaps Aunt Hazel would pick one up one day...

"Alright, Teddy bear," Nico said as they drove off. "We have one more place to go before we head home. Do you wanna guess where we're going?"

Teddy shrugged. He didn't have a clue. Were they going to Grandma Connie's? That would be fun.

They pulled up to a random house - one that Teddy had never been to before. In the garden was a sign that dubbed the place "Barking Dogs Retirement Home". Strange. 

"Teddy, you have one more chance to guess what we're here to do," Toby smiled. "So what are we here for?"

Teddy saw a furry fave from the garden. He pointed to the greying dog that sat by the chain fence. They were here to see dogs, right?

"That's right, Ted," Nico smiled. "We're getting a dog!"

The dog sanctuary was, quite possibly, Toby's greatest idea. There were dogs everywhere. Big ones (some that were larger than Teddy), little ones that could sit on their son's lap. Medium dogs. Dogs of all sizes.

"So what kind of dog are you two looking for?" Asked Lana, the young lady who ran the place. "Big, little, guard dog, lap dog? Service dog?"

"Just a pet," Nico explained. "Maybe on the smaller side."

Toby nodded.

"Alright, well we have plenty of dogs who fit that bill," she smiled. "They're all over the place. And when you see one that you'd like, just tell me and we'll get you some one on one time."

Nico nodded and smiled as he walked over to a clutch of sleeping dogs.

Teddy tugged on Toby's hand. Toby crouched down to see him. 

"Yeah, bud?" Toby asked.

Teddy pointed to a few directions.

"Wanna go explore? Okay, let's have a look for a new doggy."

Teddy smiled as they wandered off together. He had never seen so many fluffy dogs about the place.

There was one that was somewhat naked (which freaked him out a little). There was long ones waddling around. There were all kinds. Fat ones, thin ones. 

But the one that caught Teddy's eye was laying on a bed by himself. He didn't seem to do much other than drink from the water bowl beside him.

Teddy pulled his dad over to the dog.

"Okay, buddy," Toby smiled. "You wanna see this dog?"

Teddy nodded. He stretched out his hand for the dog to sniff and giggled as it's hot breath hit his skin.

Nico came over and saw his husband and son playing with the little dog.

"So what's going on here?" Nico asked. "Found a new friend.

"Seems like it," Toby nodded.

Teddy was too busy giving the dog pets and claps to notice Lana walk over to them. He jumped slightly at her voice. 

"I see you've found Maxie boy. A pedigree American cocker spaniel, from what I've found out." Lana smiled. Her smile then fell. "He's blind. That's probably why his owners gave him up to us."

"He's blind?" Nico asked.

"Yep, he's also been kind of depressed, but that could be because of his owners…"

"What did they do?"

"They just dumped him here in a cardboard box. It was as if he didn't matter to them anymore."

Toby gasped. "That's awful. Who could do that to a dog?"

"Well, I don't think that they allow blind dogs in dog shows and that looks like what they wanted him for."

Teddy ignored the conversation his parents were having and instead cuddled with the dog. He was fluffy and floppy - a perfect dog. 

"So I think that Teddy's picked out the perfecr dog," Toby said.

"Nah, come on, Tobes. It's obvious that the dog chose the perfect boy."

The adoption fee was quickly paid, and they said their goodbyes as they all left the building together.

Teddy smiled as all four of them hopped into the car they had borrowed from Grandma Connie. Nico lifted Maxie onto the seat and buckled in Teddy. Maxie sat beside him with his head on his lap.

As his dad drove the car back to their home, Teddy thought of the long roads ahead that he would face with Maxie by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the Di Angelo-Rogers now have a doggo. Welcome Maxie into the pack.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico looks through a photo album and remembers some good times.

* * *

As Nico looked through the few photo albums he had, he was brought down memory lane. There was a picture of him and Toby on their first date - they went skating and Nico fell. A lot - stuck onto the first page. He could already feel his cheeks ache from all the laughing that night. And they looked so young - it was hard to believe that it was about seven years ago. Time had been gentle enough to them. While Nico had grown more gothic over time, Toby's joyous features only became sweeter. Their youth had escaped them, but the two still felt young when together.

Their first anniversary was a momentous occasion. They had a picnic together out in the open air. Toby played music, he could still hear the gentle tune that he played. It was sweeter than any ambrosia square could ever be. 

Their first vacation - a trip to Italy they had taken - was like a little piece of heaven. Two weeks were spent together having fun and enjoying his culture. Toby had even picked up a slight tan. It was the closest, Toby had said, that he would ever get to Elysium. That picture in particular was of them dancing after dinner. They'd had enough to drink and decided to let loose a little. It was glorious, full of joy. They had even seen Dante Alliguere's tomb. While not the nicest thing, it was fascinating to them.

The day he proposed to Toby was the most nervous he had ever felt. The engagement ring he kept in his pocket for a solid month seemed to weigh him down. He didn't know when to do it. He had no clue when to pop the question, when to bring it up. They had spent the entire day with each other, side by side without a care in the world. Finally, as they escaped the business of camp, Nico got down on one knee and pulled out the small box.

What he couldn't have ever predicted was for Toby to pull out a similar black box from his own pocket. 

He gently traced the picture of them holding hands, intertwined with each other and showing off their rings.

Their wedding, by contrast, was quick and easy. They didn't want a big, grand affair. All that they wanted was to be married. So, they quickly eloped and were gone from camp for less than half a day. The picture of Toby picking him up and carrying him over the threshold would always make him feel enveloped, safe, loved. 

Thankfully, they got rings to cement their marriage and exchanged them quickly within the cabin. 

Needless to say, Hazel and Connie were both upset to have missed their wedding. But all that mattered was that they were married. They were husbands, and they were happy. 

The first picture of their son was one that Nico loved with all of his heart. Teddy had fallen asleep in Toby's arms whilst the pair were on the couch. It was adorable; he had to take a picture of it. His little one and his husband together just seemed too sweet to miss.

Hazel and Teddy shared a picture of their first meeting. Hazel adored her nephew from the moment she saw him: he soon had her wrapped around his little finger. The picture of his little sister and his son cuddling was too much to ignore. He couldn't deny the obvious sentimental value the image possessed.

Maxie soon wormed his way into a picture. After they adopted their beloved pooch, they went straight home and took a photo of his first steps into the house. While unsure at first, the mutt slowly became accustomed to the family's routine. 

Finally, he fell to the most recent picture; one of him, Teddy, Toby, and Maxie all sitting on the couch together. Teddy had Maxie in his arms, whilst Toby's arm was draped over Nico's shoulder. He always teared up at the sight of his family. For someone who once thought of himself as so lost, he managed to build a pretty sweet life for himself. 

Teddy noticed the light tears in his father's dark eyes. Tugging on his sleeve, Nico looked down.

"Yeah, Teddy?" Nico asked.

Teddy pointed to his eye.

"I'm alright, baby," he smiled. "Just thinking of things."

Teddy nodded and gave his father a hug before he wandered off to do something.

Nico wouldn't give up his new life, his new family, for all of the treasures that the underworld had to offer. Nothing would ever make him change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to draw any of these memories, I would be eternally grateful.  
> Also, remember to Kudos and comment if you have any ideas. I will welcome any with open arms.


	11. Doby, Toby, and Cody: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doby and Cody have come to visit their "brother".  
> As a note, Doby belongs to my good friend @Krayolacolor on tumblr, so check them out. Doby's cool.

Nico yawned as he shuffled to the door. He did his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he did so.

The door knocked once more - excitedly - as he inched closer.

"Who is it?" Nico asked through another yawn.

"Why don't you - third base! - come and see?" Asked the all too familiar voice of one Doby Doggers. 

With his "brother in law" at the door, he sped up. Opening the door, he saw Doby and Cody leaning against each other, back to back.

"Uh… morning?" Nico asked as he moved his t-shirt to cover a mark on his shoulder.

"Hey, Neeks," Cody nodded in his general direction.

"We heard the news and just needed to come right away - fuck! - to see our new nephew!"

"Babes?" Toby called from their bedroom. "Who was at the door?"

"Take a wild guess, Rogers," Cody chuckled. "Your favourite brothers."

"More like my only brothers," Toby smiled as he walked in. 

"Anyway, how are things being dads?" Asked Doby.

"Uh… good, I guess," Toby shrugged. "Teddy's not been a hassle, he's actually a really easy kid."

"Yeah. Calm as you like," Nico added. "It's actually quite unsettling…"

Cody nodded lightly.

"Should I go and wake him up?" Nico asked.

"Sure, if you're ready to deal with him," Toby shrugged.

At least five minutes later, Nico walked into the living room with Teddy following him like a duckling. Maxie followed at his heel as he kept sniffing his way to the living room.

"Ohmigosh!" Doby squealed as he saw Teddy. "He's so - damn! Fuck! - cute!" 

Teddy flinched lightly at the sudden loud noise and the cursing - had that been what his father wanted to say?

"Oh, oh…" Doby nervously looked down.

"Sorry, Dobe," Toby said. "Teddy's not really met many people and you know how my tics are non-verbal…"

"Yeah… I guess…" Doby nodded.

"It's okay, everything is new to him," Nico assured Doby. "He'll get used to it."

Doby nodded once more.

"Teddy," Toby smiled. "These are Doby and Cody. They're my... I guess they're my brothers."

Yeah, brothers. That seemed about right. They _looked_ like papa, at least. 

Teddy looked up at them with his wide eyes and kept switching his glances between them. He was unsure what to think entirely. Then Toby put a hand on his shoulder lightly to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Doby is like Papa, you see?" Toby asked as a tic made his neck snap to the side. 

Teddy nodded at his father's statement. He stretched out his hand for both of the new men to take.

"Well, it's a-a… it's a pleasure to meet you, Teddy," Doby shook the little boy's hand.

"Charmed," Cody echoed. 

Teddy smiled and gently patted Maxie, who boofed lightly at the touch and wagged his tail. 

"Welcome to the family," Cody gave Teddy's little hand one more shake. 


	12. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for possible oneshots.

Au ideas that I shall do in oneshots:

  * Demigod Toby au
  * Female Nicoby au (lesbian au)
  * Normal Toby au
  * Alley cats au
  * Mafia au
  * Musical troop au



If you have any ideas, please comment them below. Free content thrives on feedback and interaction.


	13. Demigod Toby au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a continued thing. This is just a one shot that I came up with while waiting for the bus. With that being said, please enjoy my garbage.

Toby was eight years old when he first went to camp. Lyra had grabbed his hand and ran with him past the boundary. While Toby had screamed out for his mother, for her arms, he knew that they had to be apart. he knew it was for their safety. He knew that she could not go with them. 

But his world wasn't completely tattered; at least he had Lyra with him. At least he had his sister.

He was eight, just a few days after arriving, when they were claimed by Apollo; the two of them were moved to the Apollo cabin immediately and their new siblings tried to help them open up. It was sweet, he had never had a big brother like Will before. But none of them knew what it was like when their stepdad was home; not like Lyra knew. At least he had his sister.

He was eight - and it was winter, December, - when  _ he  _ came to camp. The boy was older - if only by a little over a year - and was warm. He brought a heat to the camp that no one else did. Nico made his heart flutter so quickly - he didn't know why. He didn't know what these feelings were. All he knew was that he cared for Nico. At least he had Nico.

It was a few weeks after Percy went on his quest that he waited by the mess hall for Nico; there was a little note clenched in his cold hands as he nervously looked around. At least he would be able to tell him.

Percy and Nico slowly walked over to near where he was standing. Like a flash, he hid. He didn't want Percy finding out. At least Nico was there...

He could feel the ground shake beneath him as he ran back to camp; Nico was angry, he didn't care about camp anymore. All that both of them wanted was their sister. Toby was just lucky enough to still have his.

He was nine when the battle happened by the labyrinth. He was nine when he saw Nico win a fight against monsters. He was nine when his cheeks flushed the same red they had when they sung by the campfire. He was nine when he realised that he loved Nico. He was nine when he was lucky enough to have his sister.

The battle of New York happened when he was ten. Lyra had dubbed him too young to fight in such a war; he was to stay at camp with many of the younger demigods and be safe. He was ten when he saw his sister's funeral pyre burn before his eyes. He was ten when he heard his mother's voice again. He was ten when he truly felt all alone.

He was fourteen when he saw Nico come back to camp, and his cheeks grew red once more. He was fourteen when he grew as close to Nico as he had been six years ago. He was fourteen when he was told that Nico had a crush on his brother. He was ten when he had the love of his life ripped away from him.

Toby was fourteen when he realised what heartache felt like. He was fourteen when he learned just how consuming envy was. He was fourteen when his heart shattered.

He was fifteen when Nico came to him and told him of their breakup. Fifteen when his heart lifted in glee. He was fifteen when hope came back into his eyes. He was fifteen when he realised that he was still in love.

He was seventeen when he asked out Nico, and Nico nodded with as much enthusiasm as possible. He was seventeen when he was lucky enough to find love.

Toby was twenty one, and Nico was twenty three, when the two of them moved into the same house. He was twenty one when he came out to his mother. He was twenty one when he was lucky enough to have a loving mother.

He was twenty two when he was the one nodding with enthusiasm as Nico fell down on one knee. He was twenty two when the two of them eloped, and their marriage had been cemented. He was twenty two when he realised just how lucky he truly was...

He was twenty three when the door went, and their lives would change forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, several more to go. Next up: lesbian au. That's fun.  
> Be sure to kudos and comment. Free content thrives on interaction from fans.


	14. Lesbian au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Nico and Toby but lesbians. What could be sweeter than that? Nothing.

If Toreli had a single word to describe her wife, it would be wolf-like.

Wait, was that a single word, or was it a phrase? She didn't really know. But that was what her hormone filled brain forced her to think about as she waited in bed.

Her stomach seemed to flip about as she lay, watching some documentary on ancient Egyptian burials. She exhaled loudly in annoyance and glared to her swollen abdomen as the child within kept kicking her.

"Listen, little one," she playfully snapped. "You've still got another two weeks to go before you need to pop, so don't be getting too comfortable in there."

"Babe?" Nicolette gently came into the room. "You okay?"

Toreli stretched out her arms and flexed her fingers.

"Come cuddle me…" she pleaded with a pout on her lips. 

"With pleasure," Nicolette flopped beside her and nestled in close; her head rested against Tori's and her hand seemed to entwine itself with her wife's. "But would I be able to…"

Her other hand hovered close to Toreli's stomach as she hesitated touching her wife.

"Go for it," Toreli used her hand to pull Nicolette's onto her stomach. "Karate kid seems to calm down when you touch her… I don't know why."

Nicolette hummed in response as she felt their child draw closer to her hand. It felt… strange. She could only imagine how Toreli felt. Mostly because she couldn't carry them herself. Still, she and her wife had created life together; they had a child on the way, and they were in for a long life journey together.

"We still have to think of names for them…" Nicolette pointed out. 

"I know…" Toreli nodded. "What do you think about Theodore for a boy or Theodosia for a girl?"

"Theodosia?" Nicolette asked with a grin. "Like, from Hamilton?"

"Well, yeah…" Toreli blushed. "But also because I like the nickname Teddy… it's cute."

"You're right… Teddy Di Angelo-Rogers… it's nice."

"I thought so," Toreli smiled as she nestled closer into her wife's embrace.

Nicolette listened to the gentle melody of Toreli's breathing. It soothed her and slowly lulled her to sleep as her head rested against Toreli's. Soon, she found herself dozing off.

Sadly, her sleep was not meant to last. She awoke to Toreli softly shaking her arm and trying to calmly breathe.

"Neeks?" Toreli asked through lightly clenched teeth. She attempted to get up from the plush mattress.

Nicolette let out a sleepy hum as she rubbed her eyes gently. She felt her hand fall onto a wet spot on the bed and she instantly recoiled; she had no idea what her hand was in.

"I think that my water just broke…" Toreli whispered with a nervous smile painted onto her face.

With those words, Nicolette's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she leapt from bed.


	15. Normal Toby au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note, this chapter references some pretty heavy topics such as abuse and trauma - so read it at your own discretion. Also, just for reference, Toby is seventeen and Nico is nineteen here, as will they be in the human Nico au fic.

The bruises on Toby's arms set off an alarm in Nico's brain. He knew that his boyfriend was clumsy, he just didn't realise how so.

The flinching was something that Nico took note of as well. It broke his heart to see Toby cower in fear when somebody so much as raised their hand or their voice.

Toby was always on guard, it seemed. He was always keeping an eye out for anything - it was kind of scary, if he were being honest. 

"Babe?" Asked Toby as Nico was lost in thought. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Nico snapped out of his daze. "Oh… yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"Well that's dangerous…" Toby chuckled nervously. 

Nico playfully waved Toby off and leaned against him. 

Toby heard someone's keys jingle and his breath hitched on his throat.

"He isn't supposed to be back yet…" Toby whispered. 

The door went and Toby instantly froze up; he was still as a board and looked like a deer in headlights. His hand seemed to squeeze Nico's as if looking for some sense of security.

A man's voice seemed to growl something out and Toby paled further. Slowly, Nico began to piece together everything.

"Wanna get out?" Nico whispered.

Toby nodded, unable to verbalize any thoughts.

With that, Nico quickly shadow travelled them to the first place he could think of - his cabin at camp.

Toby clutched his hands close to his chest as he gave laboured breaths. His mind was racing as he paced about the cabin.

"Toby, you're okay," Nico assured him. "We're at camp - you are safe here."

Toby nodded but still looked about frantically as if he couldn't believe the man was gone. 

Nico noticed the bruises on Toby's arm and slowly felt more disgusted with Toby's father...

"Please keep him away…" Toby pleaded through forced breaths.

"Don't worry, hon," Nico held him close as he tried to help soothe Toby's nerves. "As long as I'm here, you'll be safe…"

"Promise?" Toby asked, as if he had been lied to about it before.

"I swear it," Nico pressed his forehead to Toby's and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. 

And Nico intended to keep that promise until his dying breath.


	16. Cat au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is a little kitten. That's it. I just wanted to write kittens being cute.

Nico stretched out his paws on his plump pillow as he lunged about in the sun. The light hit his fur and warmed him up as he sat in his favourite spot. Hazel - his little sister who was another ragdoll cat, albeit with longer brown fur opposed to his own black coat - sat on the couch opposite his favourite spot. 

"Nico, don't you want to  _ do  _ anything?" Asked the molly in question. 

"Hazel, we're stuck inside all of the time," Nico lazily spoke with closed eyes. "And there's nothing to  _ do  _ except  _ sleep  _ the boredom away."

"Well, there's always adventure somewhere…" she trailed off before hopping from the couch to the floor. 

Nico sighed and sat up on his pillow. Stretching out, he was content with his nap for now. The rest of the day was his to take.

His father - yet another ragdoll much like himself who he looked nearly identical to - was away at a cat show for a good week or so, so the two young kittens had control of the house in his absence. 

While Hazel and Nico were not full siblings, they still acted as if they were. 

He slipped through the cat flap and sighed in the cool air. Just another day in their catio, it seemed. 

He walked about the wooden planks and peered into the yard that sat outside of reach

He didn't, however, expect to see two other cats - strangers at that - crawl through the garden. Nico got defensive and started to hiss at the strangers.

The two cats - one about the same age as him - paused in their tracks and turned to him.

One was a pale creamy colour with green eyes, whilst the other was a scraggly brown Tom cat with matching eyes. The Tom kitten padded over and sniffed at the wire mesh.

"What has your tail all in a knot?" Asked the Tom cat as he sat down on the grass just outside.

"Strangers!" Nico growled. "What are you doing in our garden?" 

"Your garden?" Asked the Tom once more. "We always walk through here - it's our route home."

Nico stopped sitting so angrily and licked his lips. "You're not invading our territory?" 

"Invading?" Asked the cream molly. "No, we're just trying to get home quickly. I'm Lyra and this is Toby."

Toby piped up once more. "Really quickly."

"So if you would just let us pass through, then-!"

"There you are!" Growled the human who found his way into the garden. "And look, you've met a scruffy little  _ friend _ …" 

He grabbed the two siblings and shoved them into the cat crate held in his hand. Then, he turned to Nico who slowly backed away from him. 

"Don't worry, little one," he snarled. "I won't hurt you one bit…"

He unlatched the catio's gate and smiled darkly as Nico tried in vain to get back into his home. It was all that he wanted. 

His hand picked Nico up by the scruff of his neck and he was shoved into the carrier with the two kittens. Trembling, Nico tried to back into the corner.

He didn't know why the man stole him, all that he knew was that he was trapped. There was no escape. He was scared.

"Rush maneuver?" Lyra asked her brother as their cage was put into the van.

"Rush maneuver," Toby nodded.

"On the count of three, we all jump out and rush to the exit," Lyra explained to Nico. "Works like a charm."

"What..?" Nico tilted his furry head. "Why? Where are they taking us?"

"We, my friend, are on a voyage to "el santuario de los gatos locos". Usually one way," Toby explained.

"But when you've been around as long as we have, you pick up some tricks on escaping."

"Why are they taking us?" Nico asked with fear in his meek meows.

"Well, usually it's to control strays, but from the look of that tag…" Lyra paused to look at his grey collar. "... and the pedigree on you, I'd say that you'll just be held here until someone can pick you up and pay the fee. As for why, your guess is as good as mine."

"A fee?" Nico asked.

"Return fee. The cost of catching the cat and holding it for as long as they do," Toby shrugged. "Leo's owner never paid, so we helped him break out."

Nico looked between the two of them as if both had grown a second head that answered to the name "Geoffrey". 

The less said about the "Rush maneuver" then the better. Nico ran straight into a wall and had to be dragged by Lyra out of the way.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Toby meowed in delight. "Lyra, you were all like, like… "hissssss", and then Nico was all "reeeow!" And we ran!"

"Yeah… I guess it was… exciting…" Nico strolled back into his garden. 

"So we'll see you again some time?" Toby asked with big eyes.

"We'll have to see… if you're still up for it."

"Alright, I'll head home. Catch up, Toby," Lyra leapt over the fence and started heading for their home. 

"Well, I had fun…" Nico smiled. "See ya some time…"

"Yeah…" Toby purred a little in excitement at the idea of seeing his friend again. "Uh, bye?"

"Yeah… bye," Nico leapt up into the catio and slid through the cat flap as Toby left the garden. 

He entered the living room and found Hazel lounging on her favourite spot. He leapt up beside her and nestled close. 

"Oh there you are…" Hazel yawned. "I was beginning to get a little worried…"

The door opened with a whoosh, and in stepped their owner, who carried their father's carrier in in his clutches.

Their father slid out of the box and into the light. 

"So what have you two been up to?" Hades asked as he stretched his paws out.

"Not much, dad," Nico's tail twitched behind him. "Just sleeping mostly."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the tumblr for this fanfic, @angels-and-demons. It'll be an ask blog for the characters in this fic, so there will be some stuff there that isn't said here either due to unnecessarity or just random fun.  
> Also, remember to share, kudos, and comment if you want this continued. The next few chapters will likely be fluff, so please comment soft ideas for that.


End file.
